User talk:Itsasoguren
Hi Itsasoguren -- we are excited to have Kid Chameleon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, PanSola BTW, there is also a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 02:18, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Logo Hi there, I noticed this wiki still doesn't have logos for the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) and monaco skins (newest skin in development). You can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to . -PanSola 18:33, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Main Page heya, you might want to think about making some of the content you have created directly linked to from the Main Page, so visitors are more likely to find it (-: -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 22:44, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Re: over-categorizing The problem is in the Template:Stage 1 (which I never touched d-: ). At the very bottom, you copied the code that auto-categorizes pages using the template. I've gone ahead and removed it, and you can click here to see exactly what I changed. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 20:01, 30 March 2008 (UTC) New map Hey. I noticed that you made a new map. Looks good, with the colored themes and the elsewheres numbered. TwoThree things: * "Bloody Spike Swamp" should be "Bloody Swamp", I think. Or perhaps the horror of it's true name is unspeakable? :) * The information on if it is a flag or teleporter taking you to the next stage was lost. Color the arrows? * The color for Shishkaboss is wrong. I think the Plethora cheat and the 100,000 points warp can be included easily, just make some symbol and include it twice. I also saw what you wrote on the Hand enemy - Juggernaut can't be grabbed, what about MicroMax? I can't remember, and there's no convenient place to try. More to come. Truncated 22:34, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Reply I'm not sure how this works - do I reply here, or at my page? Hm. English is not my first language either (it's Swedish - what's yours?). I can agree that Desert is a better name than Egyptian. Why I called it marsh instead of swamp was simply because the first level that features the theme is Devil's Marsh, similar to Island (Isle of the Lion Lord) and Hill (Hills of the Warrior). I wouldn't mind if it's renamed Swamp though. About the enemies, I'm not sure what you mean by all the names you listed. The best way would be to get a picture gallery so we can name all the enemies, but if there isn't any available online making one will be a lot of work... Truncated 19:47, 1 April 2008 (UTC) E-mail sent You can find my preferred way of contact through http://tasvideos.org/Truncated.html Truncated 18:10, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Vanish Hey- where'd you go? Truncated 11:08, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Enemies I added a new article: List of enemies. I want an official list of names so that links in level articles are consistent. There are 4 missing, because I'm not sure how to name them. In the Enemy article there are links to: Stonehead Mini-stonehead Driller Is Stonehead the guy that makes grunting noises after you hit him and then shouts "DIE"? I believe Mini stonehead is what I called "wah ha ha's" in the Final marathon article...What should we name him? Drillers: Those are the things you find in stormwalk mountain? The 4th one missing is that enemy that looks like two wrestlers arm in arm going around in a circle, and then when you hit them once they split apart into two seperate guys. What should we call THAT?! Also, should we split Dragon and Flying dragon into two seperate enemies? Mudesi 20:38, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Request Admin Hey Itsasoguren, founder of Kid Chameleon. I'm Dennis born in the Netherlands in 1985, and become an member since the discovery of you're Wikia. My interests lie in adding images and improving the visual look of this Wikia already have done quite some work here. My first things were adding images which first had to be ripped from the game, completed the whole enemies gallery. Updated the habitats of each enemy and been improving the level template for each of the 103 level till present. The reason for this request is that i want to be able to remove pages which some have been made by me, in my first experience with Wikia but there are also page that have been marked for a while now. Also interested on improving the Wikia maybe by enable/disable modules or by modifying the style with CSS and adding a background, etc. I'll hope you'll see me as an honest user with the work that i have done. Dennis, aka Haagnus (talk) 12:28, June 1, 2013 (UTC)